


Make Me

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Draco is being annoying, Harry gives him a distraction.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those one shots I wrote forever ago and it's just been sitting on my computer.

Harry had had about enough of Draco’s torments. They were down in the dungeons working on a homework project they had been assigned. Why anyone thought that they would make good partners was beyond him, but here he was and hating every second of it. Since Draco insisted they be down in the dungeons, (something about how it would just be unacceptable for him to even set foot into the pin the Gryffindors called a common room), Harry sat at one of the unoccupied desks in Draco’s dorm room, the blond perched on top of the bed next to him.

“…I mean honestly Potter, have you no sense of fashion? And that hair, how am I supposed to concentrate on work, when all I see if that fluff of fur you call a hairdo….”

Harry was already close to snapping, but Draco just wouldn’t stop. _Just ignore him Harry_ , he thought meekly to himself. _He’ll stop…eventually_.

“And don’t even get me _started_ on-"

But he never finished his sentence. Harry was through, and had all but sprang from his seat at the desk and pushed Draco down onto his four posted bed. Draco didn’t have time for any more words as Harry sealed their lips together in a bone crushing kiss. Draco was shocked, his brain not yet catching up with his body. He was frozen, at the mercy of the boy above, straddling him. But at least he had stopped talking.

It didn’t take long though before Draco’s body started to respond properly. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, trying to roll him over. Harry only groaned, somehow kissing him harder, pressing his hips more firmly against Draco’s. Draco was getting frustrated, frantically pulling away from the kiss for some much needed air.

“Roll over Potter.” the blond gasped.

Harry leaned down, nipping at Draco’s exposed neck. “Why?”

“Because,” Draco hissed. “I’m top, and I said so.”

Harry chuckled darkly, licking at the bruise he had left on Draco’s neck, and moving to make another one. “What’s wrong Malfoy? Not used to giving up control?”

“No, I’m not. I always get what I want, and right now, I want you off me!” he said, trying and failing once again to shove Harry off of him.

Harry only laughed harder, moving his hands that were holding down Draco’s shoulders, down his pale arms, and on to his wrists, raising them up over his head. Harry then kissed him again, taking away one of his hands to trail it lightly down Draco’s chest.

Draco couldn’t help it, and he moaned, melting even farther into the kiss. “I hate you.” he mutters in between kisses.

Harry smirks against his boyfriend’s lips. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

Draco actually managed to roll his eyes. “This is not fair.”

“You always top.”

“I’ve never heard any complaints.” Draco muttered, but it didn’t really have any effect as he was groaning now that Harry was nibbling on his ear.

“You love when I’m on top, and you know it.” Harry whispered seductively. “You just don’t want to admit it.” he said tugging on the sensitive earlobe.

Draco moaned. “Git.”

“Your git.” was the reply he got, Harry fondly kissing him. He released Draco’s hands, and wasn’t surprised when instead of trying to fight back again, they wound around his neck, Draco pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Harry smiled, “Told you.”

“Shut up and take me Potter.” Draco growled.

And Draco always gets what he wants.


End file.
